Scotty's Secret
by TeeFly
Summary: Just a little bit of Scotty and Lily fluff for the fans out there who want to see it as badly as I do! One shot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer****: If they were mine oh how things would be different. In other words no they are not mine. (Gosh why'd you make me say it.) Some of you may have read this before, but I did make some slight changes. Enjoy. One shot.**

**Scotty's Secret**

**This takes place after the third season finale…**

Scotty sat in his apartment wondering why Lilly didn't come to first Thursdays. She usually wouldn't have missed it. For the fifth time he picked up his phone to call her and just as he had done the four times before couldn't bring himself to do it.

He got up walked to the fridge and pulled out another beer and then went in the living room sat on his couch and turned on the television. There was a football game on any other time and he would be dead in it jumping up and down cheering but this was different. Tonight when Lilly hadn't shown up for first Thursdays he felt something he had never felt before...and it wasn't just friendly concern.

He thought there was no way he could feel like this toward Lilly...not Lilly...then he thought about it and why not Lilly, I mean sure she had her issues and she had a dark shady past, but so did he.

Then he started to think about her and he wondered why he hadn't felt this before now...I mean look at her, he thought she's thin with beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous big blue eyes and her smile, he thought my god her smile would make any man weak in the knees.

He finally admitted it to himself he had feelings for Lilly his partner his friend and he hoped one day maybe he'd be able to say she was more. Then feeling for a brief moment very confident he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

She answered with a friendly, "Hello."

He was able to say "It's me Scotty"...before he froze.

"Hello Scotty are you there?". Lily asked and Scotty thought she sounded like an angel.

"Yeah, Sorry Lil I'm watching football must have spaced out for a minute." His heart skipped a beat, he wanted to tell her right then to just yell it from the rooftops so that everyone would hear and so that he could get it over with...now talking with her his confidence had disappeared and he thought no way she would feel the same about him...look at all he had done to her, but she had forgiven him maybe she could learn to like him maybe one day even to love him. "Lil, there is something I've got to tell you" he said so nervous he was almost shaking.

"What is it Scotty?" She questioned completely unaware.

"Not now, maybe later."

"Tell me now Scotty I'm listening." She was getting slightly frustrated.

"I'm coming over I'll tell you then, okay, good bye" he hung up before she could tell him that Joseph was at her house having coffee with her but she guessed he'd figure out soon enough.

Lilly wondered what could be so important that he couldn't say over the phone. Scotty put on his coat (it was snowing) took a huge gulp of his beer and nervously walked out the door toward Lily's house.

Scotty pulled over his car and stepped out he was shaking partially because of the cold and partially from his nerves. In fact he couldn't remember any time in his life where he had been this nervous before and that made him feel even more terrified.

He stood there looking at her house for about 3 or 4 minutes trying to figure out what to say or how to go about telling her...then finally he worked up enough courage to go up to the door and knock he only knocked twice, _he kind of hoped that she didn't hear him so he could have an excuse to leave and think about what to say some more...he had no such luck though,_ and then after about a minute he turned to walk away and that's when the door opened.

He turned around slowly still wondering how to go about it...then he saw her and froze. He thought that at that moment she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, then she spoke. "Hey Scotty you said you had something really important to tell me."

"Yeah, I do Lil' but I'm not sure how to say it?"

Lily looked at him and smiled kind of laughing and said, "Scotty we're friends you can tell me anything."

He blushed and then feeling very happy, _and slightly embarrassed, _ he blurted it out "Okay, Lil' when you didn't come to first Thursdays tonight it upset me and so I started wondering why and then after I started to think about it I realized that it was because..."

"You were worried about me." Lily said still not sure where this was going _or at least she wouldn't admit to herself that she knew._

"Well yeah kind of, look Lil' just listen I realized that what I was feeling wasn't just friendly concern, I felt like I did because I like you Lil' I mean I really like you."

Lilly stood in her doorway with her mouth sprung wide open in shock. "I'm sorry I had to tell you like that Lil' but I thought you should know. Please tell me what you're thinking" he said almost holding his breath.

But she didn't have time to answer because at that moment the door flew wide open and for the first time Scotty saw Joseph. "Hey Scotty isn't it? You don't need Lil' at work do you?" He said sounding disappointed.

Scotty stepped back and then he said "No it's okay, I got to go see you tomorrow Lil'" he turned around and walked away and as he did a hot tear fell down his face.

Lilly ran inside grabbed a coat and then turned to Joseph and he said "He wasn't here about work was he?"

Lilly answered with a no. "And you want to go after him?"

"Yeah I do Joseph I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize you should always follow your heart." he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek grabbed his coat and walked toward the door, but then he turned around and said "I will miss you though Lil' and I'll never forget you." and then he was gone.

Lilly stood there for a moment wondering what she was doing but then she turned around and flew out into the cold snowy night...his car was still there he must have walked but he couldn't have gotten far in this weather...so she set out down the sidewalk about 10 minutes later she noticed a man sitting on a park bench she yelled out "Scotty?!"

The man turned around and yelled back "Lil' is that you?"

Both of there hearts gave a flutter.

"Yeah Scotty it's me" She walked toward him and sat down right next to him.

"Lil' what are you doing here, why aren't you back at your house with Joseph?" Scotty questioned afraid of the answer.

"Because of what you said earlier."

"Oh that, forget about that temporary insanity I guess." He thought she was upset at him until she said.

"No I don't want to forget about it in fact I have something I want to tell you to." His heart started racing. "I like you to Scotty and not like a friend or a partner either but as more."

That was the best moment of his life so far, he looked at her and smiled. She silently wondered if he'd ever know that that smile, his smile was like a blanket of warmth to her. She loved him but she didn't want to overwhelm him with too much to early, nope he meant to much to her to let him go ever.

He loved her too but knew that Lil' didn't need to be overwhelmed either no he would tell her when the time was right.

She reached out and grabbed his hand and his heart and then they kissed a slow beautiful warm kiss. When they finally broke apart she smiled and he thought that her smile was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Years after that night they would both look at it as the beginning of the most beautiful thing that ever happened to them...and it can be described in one word LOVE.

THE END!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
